The Sequel to The Life and Times of The Jet
by Cenawordlife619
Summary: Jeff had just been sent to Raw and has to make new friends. But while this is happening he has a tragedy happen to him, gets a new friend, and a new romance.
1. It's Time for a Change

Chapter 1: It's Time for a Change  
  
Jeff had just been moved to Raw and was missing his friends really badly, he always found ways of watching SmackDown! just to see how his friends were doing. Jeff still didn't have any friends at Raw, but he knew that he would make some friends soon. Jeff was only being used for Sunday Night Heat until the writers thought of a good storyline for him to be involved in. Jeff never really talked to the other Raw wrestlers much until Lita walked up to him one day. She said "This must Suck for you, you were taken away from your friends on SmackDown, but it's OK you'll still be in contact with your friends. And you'll make new friends."  
  
"Thanks Lita." Jeff said.  
  
"Call me Amy." She said.  
  
Jeff was lovestruck but knew that she and Matt Hardy were going out. So Jeff felt better after what Lita said, and had more confidence while in the ring. The next week at Raw Matt Hardy walked up to Jeff and said, "So you were talking to my girl huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't anything related to a relationship or anything, she just told me that I'll make new friends here on Raw." Jeff said.   
  
"Alright, as long as you don't get any ideas about Amy, then we'll be fine." Matt said then asked, " What's your name?"  
  
"Jeff" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh that's cool, that's my brother's name too." Matt said.  
  
"I know, you guys were awesome in those TLC matches." Jeff said.  
  
"Hey, you wanna hang out with Amy and I sometime?" Matt asked.  
  
"That'd be cool." Jeff said  
  
"Alright let's sit at the same table today." Matt said.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe that he had just basically made a friend, especially since it seemed that Matt was pissed at first. But Jeff sat at Matt and Amy's table and had dinner with them and a couple other superstars. But Jeff was in awe when one of his favorite wrestlers when he was training in wrestling school, sat next to him. Kane sat next to Jeff and made him look like an average sized person. Kane and Jeff got up from the table when Kane said "I want to talk to you."  
  
This freaked Jeff out a bit but he listened to Kane, "You're a big guy, and from one big guy to another, don't listen to people if they say you're too big to be wrestling, look at Undertaker, Rikishi, Batista, me, and now you."  
  
"Thanks Glen." Jeff said.  
  
"Never call me that again, call me Kane please." Kane said.  
  
"Alright Kane." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff stood there just shellshocked, because Kane had just inspired him. 


	2. The Unthinkable Happens

Chapter 2: The Unthinkable Happens  
  
Jeff had match on Sunday Night Heat where he fought a rookie wrestler and Jeff basically beat him down. And then he finished him off with The Turbulance. Jeff went backstage and Kane ran up to him and said "Jeff, something bad just happened, just let me catch my breath first."   
  
Kane got his breath back and said "Jeff, this is going to hurt a lot, Matt and Amy were killed in a car accident today."  
  
Jeff was in shock and couldn't say anything, he had just lost two of his only friends on Raw. Jeff called Ally and said "Ally did you hear what happened to Matt and Amy?"  
  
Ally said "No, what happened?  
  
"Matt and Amy died in a car accident and died." Jeff said.  
  
Ally didn't say anything for a couple minutes, but finally said "Hey, I'll talk to you later, alright?"  
  
"Alright." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff went to Matt and Amy's funeral, and all of their friends and family were there. Jeff immediatley rushed over to Matt and Amy's family and tried to make them feel better, but he obviously couldn't. Jeff made a speech at the funeral saying, "Amy, Matt, and I were only friends for a couple weeks but I could tell that they were genuinely nice people, and I send all of my thoughts and prayers to their families." Jeff couldn't continue because he began to cry. It was a week after the accident and Jeff had a match on Sunday Night Heat against The Hurricane, both of them wore armbands that said "Matt" on one, and "Amy" on the other. Jeff and Hurricane fought until Hurricane hit the Shining Wizard on Jeff and pinned him. Jeff didn't care that he lost because Matt and Amy weren't there to encourage and help him. Jeff had felt this before, when he was moved to Raw from Smackdown!. 


	3. Jeff Gets a New Kind of Friend

Chapter 3: Jeff Gets a New Kind of Friend  
  
Jeff had lost two of his only friends on Raw, Kane was his only other friend left. But Jeff was sitting at a table alone one night and Victoria came over, sat next to him and said "Hey, this must really suck, because you lost two of your only friends here, but you'll be fine soon."  
  
"Thanks, would you rather be called Lisa or Victoria?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can call me either of them."  
  
"Alright, Victoria." Jeff said.  
  
Victoria just smiled and said "It'll be OK, you'll make more friends."  
  
Then, all of a sudden The Hurricane came "woooooooooshing" in the room. This put a smile on Jeff's face, Hurricane said "You know citizen Jeff, Victoria is right, you'll make new friends,"  
  
Hurricane continued "But you're sitting here all sad, now whassupwitdat?!"  
  
Jeff laughed and said "Dude, you don't know how much better you just made me feel."  
  
Hurricane said "All in a day's work." Then he "woooooooooooshed" away.  
  
Jeff and Victoria sat backstage and just talked for awhile and told each other about their childohood and some funny stories. After Victoria and Jeff stopped talking Jeff looked into Victoria's eyes, and then he knew who he was supposed to be with. He knew it was her, he had so much in common with her. He leaned towards Victoria, and he knew what was going to happen, and he thought that she knew what was going to happen too. Jeff and Victoria's lips met each other and then Jeff officially knew from that moment on that he was meant to be with her forever. Then he sat there and said, "Oh crap, we have to leave."  
  
"Hey, why don't we share a hotel room and save money." Victoria said.  
  
"Sure, why not." Jeff said.  
  
They both went to the hotel, and both went to the same room. The Hurricane was walking through the hallway, about to go to his room, when he noticed something on Victoria's door. A sign of some sort, it said "DO NOT DISTURB". 


	4. The Fight

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Guest Shows Up  
  
Adam had taken care of and Jeff and Victoria could breathe easier now. They went to the next Raw show, but an unexpected guest showed up there. Jeff saw this person and said "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to say hi to you and visit you at Raw." Ally said.  
  
"But don't you have a show tonight?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, today's one of our days off." Ally responded.  
  
"Oh, I see" Jeff said, then added "hey I forgot to tell you, I've got a girlfriend here."  
  
"Really? Who?" Ally asked.  
  
Just then Victoria walked up to Jeff and kissed him. "Oh, Victoria." Ally said.  
  
"Yeah, Victoria this is my friend from Smackdown, Ally." Jeff said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ally." Victoria said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Ally said."Hey you guys I'm gonna go search for John, he's here too." Ally added.  
  
"Alright cool." Jeff said.  
  
Ally walked away, and Jeff and Victoria were walking back to their cars to get their gear. When all of a sudden a car tried to hit Victoria, Jeff saw this, jumped and pushed Victoria out of the way. Jeff rolled away before the car could hit him, but Jeff looked at the car and noticed that it was a very familiar car. Then it hit him, it was Adam's car. He wanted to strangle Adam the next time he saw him. Jeff and Victoria had a tag team match against Molly and Rob Conway on Raw. They both went out to the ring and waited for Molly and Rob to come out. They came out and the match started. Victoria and Molly started it out, but that soon changed after Victoria got a near fall after her sidewalk slam. Molly tagged Conway in and Victoria tagged Jeff in. Jeff was about to hit the Turbulance on Conway when out of the blue a fan charged the ring from the crowd. Jeff saw who it was, it was Adam. Jeff told Conway to leave the ring, and said he'd handle this. Adam punched Jeff twice but Jeff hit a powerbomb on him. But was Jeff done? No. He went to the outside and grabbed a steel chair. He picked Adam up, put the chair into the air, then put the chair down. Jeff said to Adam "It's not worth it, you're going to get aressted anyway."   
  
Jeff then said, "Alright guys, get him."  
  
And a swarm of security guards surrounded Adam and took him away. Jeff and Victoria were laughing at Adam as he was taken away. 


	5. Guess Who's Back?

Chapter 6: Guess who's back?  
  
Now that Adam was gone, Jeff and Victoria could finally enjoy life. The next show was near Jeff's hometown of Hatfield, MA. The WWE finally came back to Springfield. Jeff decided that after the show he'd go to see his family. Jeff had a match against Randy Orton that night. Jeff went out for his match and to his surprise saw his sister, dad, and one of his uncles. But Jeff also saw someone he thought he took care of, Adam was sitting in the front row.He did nothing during Jeff's match, which ended with Randy hitting the RKO for the win. But Victoria had a mtach against Gail Kim that night so Jeff's worries weren't over yet. Jeff went down to the ring with Victoria so that Adam couldn't do anything. But Adam wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, so he jumped the baracade and went after Victoria. Jeff charged into the ring and grabbed Adam in a headlock, and this wasn't a headlock that the wrestlers use on each other, this was one that could kill you if the person didn't let go. And Jeff did just that, he didn't let go. No ref could pull Jeff off of Adam, Adam got knocked out. Jeff pulled Adam up and gave his neck a little twist and fractured Adam's neck and spine. The security guards asked Jeff "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"He deserved it, all you would have done would throw him out and he'd show up again, now he won't show up for awhile." Jeff answered.  
  
Victoria hated Adam for what he's been doing to her and Jeff so she added the finishing touch, she told Jeff to pick him up, Jeff picked Adam up, and Victoria superkicked Adam right in the jaw. Adam could have died, Jeff could have cared less, he wished he died. But Adam survived. But the question still remained, would Adam be back for revenge? 


	6. Adam Wants Revenge

Chapter 7: Adam Wants Revenge  
  
Adam may have finally been taken care of for good this time, he had a broken jaw thanks to Victoria and his throat was crushed thanks to Jeff's sleeper hold. Jeff didn't care, he only cared about his career, Victoria's well-being, and his own well-being. So Jeff and Victoria went to the next show in Philadelphia, PA. Jeff joked with the Hurricane when they drove through Hershey, PA saying "Hey Hurricane look were taking the Hershey Highway."  
  
"That's just gross Jeff." Hurricane responded, but soon he broke out into laughter.  
  
But they made it to Philly, when Jeff got there he met up with someone unexpected. Keegan, his other friend showed up at the show. He said, "Hey Jeff, Adam told me to come down here and get revenge for him."  
  
Jeff thought but couldn't figure out how Adam could have talked, with a broken jaw and all. Jeff responded, "Yeah, you think you're going to beat me, it'd be four on one, I got Victoria, Hurricane, and Rosey."  
  
"Well, I didn't come alone." Keegan said.  
  
Ben, and Kyle, Jeff's other friends walked out from a car. And Ben charged at Rosey, bad move on his part, Ben wasn't the biggest of guys and was slammed on the cement with great force. Keegan hit Rosey with a 2 x 4 in the back of the head and knocked him out. And Kyle kicked Hurricane in the ribs and hurt the Hurricane. Keegan said "Well Jeff now the odds have been evened a bit haven't they?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But don't under-estimate Victoria she's tough." Jeff said.  
  
"She won't be so tough when she meets my little friend." Keegan said, and then pulled a pistol out of his pocket.  
  
"You wouldn't dare even do that Keegan." Jeff yelled.  
  
"Oh I would, I would Jeff." Keegan said.  
  
Kyle went after Jeff hoping he could knock him down, didn't happen. Kyle got thrown through a window. Keegan didn't see what happened and saw Jeff lying on the ground. Keegan took aim at Victoria with the pistol. 


End file.
